


Something Intangible

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 85: Phantom. Set during ‘Midnight’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 85: Phantom. Set during ‘Midnight’.

No matter how scary corporeal creatures are, they’re never as completely and irrationally terrifying as the unknown.

These people, trapped in a bus with only a lack of forward propulsion and a few knocking sounds to let them know that something’s amiss, couldn’t possibly be more hysterical if confronted by a fleet of Daleks. Not that they’d even recognise a Dalek.

Something is outside, yes. Something they can’t see. Something intangible.

Still, the Doctor hopes it stays unknown. He’s not sure he wants to meet the type of creature hardy enough survive xtonic sunlight. It’d be nearly impossible to stop.


End file.
